Una Nueva Historia
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: [SakuTomoyo]CAP.2! Aura,la nueva compañera de clases de Sakura crea bastantes problemas entre ella y Tomoyo demo..que es lo que de verdad busca esta chica? Revierws plz! Shojo Ai Fic - Lemon
1. Sakura y sus sentimientos

**Una historia diferente**

**Cap.1 - Sakura y sus sentimientos**

Unas hojas impresas se alejaban de los brazos de la niña mientras que celosamente se desprendían de ella para ser libres y danzar con el viento. Una de esas hojas fue a para al rostro de la pequeña Kinomoto.

Un festival en.. - Tomó aire para continuar la frase - En casa de..de Tomoyo.. - Susurró la niña terminando de leer aquel retazo de papel que al terminar su labor volvió con sus compañeras en el aire.

Hacía unos meses que Tomoyo,su mejor amiga, se había ido a Inglaterra por unos asuntos en la empresa de su madre y no había tenido noticias de ella..y eso la habia preocupado.

"Será que no me extraña? O está con alguien? Como quisiera escuchar tu voz Tomoyo.." - Pensaba la cazadora de cartas mientras caminaba hacia su casa. El horario era nocturno y deseaba fervientemente ver de nuevo a su querida amiga.

Oni baka,por que estás haciendo tanto ruido? Vas a destrozar la casa - Dijo el hermano Kinomoto hacia su querida hermana,haciendo que suelte un rostro de molestia.

Que no me llames Oni,Touya! ¬¬XX - Gruñó Sakura hacia su "adorado" hermano.

Sin hacerle caso a las extrañas palabras de su hermano,la niña subió a su habitación a buscar la ropa que iba a usar para el festival.

"Que me pongo...Que me pongo..? Este kimono azul estará bien? No,mejor este rosa con dibujos rojos..Ahhhhh no séeeee! " - Gritó la jovencita en su mente mientras que un muy molesto Kero la observaba.

Sakura! Que no me oyes! Por qué estás así! - Le gritó el peluche a su ama haciendo que esta despertara de sus pensamientos.

Ay Kero-chan! No tienes porque gritar..Ah,ya sé! Me voy a poner esto - Dijo alegre la niña mientras que escogía un kimono y sus getas correspondientes y se marchó de la casa. Kero solo murmuraba maldiciones e insultos hacia su pequeña ama.

El ambiente era acogedor. Las parejas bailando mientras que el aroma de los cócteles y demás bebidas mareaban al ser que no estaba familiarizado con eso,como le sucedió a Kinomoto. Al llegar la niña la música cesó,las parejas dejaron de bailar mientras que todas las miradas eran acogidas por la cazadora de cartas.

Sakura llevaba puesto un kimono negro con bordes rojos en las mangas y en la parte final de este,incluidos unos adornos de flores de Sakura de color rojos.Las getas eran las clásicas de bambú con una cinta negra y roja que combinaba perfectos con el kimono. La niña,al ver que era la dueña de todas las miradas se sonrojó,aun más al escuchar esa melodiosa voz que se acercaba..

Sakura! Estás preciosa! Tanto tiempo sin verte..ya te extrañaba amiga - Le dijo eufórica la chica mientras abrazaba a la niña. Sakura estaba sonrojada.

T-Tomoyo.. ./. t-t-tanto tiempo..y-yo tambien t-te extrañaba.. - Decía la niña entrecortadamente..estaba nerviosa.

Sakura? Ay amiga,por que estás tan nerviosa? que no te alegras de verme? - Dijo con falsa ofensa,mientras que Sakura se sonrojaba más.

N-No! No! Claro que no,te extrañana mucho..mucho - Susurró la pequeña Kinomoto poniéndose nostálgica. Tomoyo lo notó,pero no preguntó más,sin embargo la invitó a su habitación para conversar sobre el largo viaje..y otras cosas más.

"Kero-chan..apresúrate con las bebidas.." - Suplicaba Tomoyo en su mente,tenía planeado algo para recibir a la querida Kinomoto.

Pasa Sakura - Le dijo la chica a su amiga,mientras que se sentaba en la cama. La anfitriona se retiró un momento y regresó con una bandeja con dos copas de Sake y una se la entregó a Sakura.

El ambiente es muy lindo,pero prefiero conversar un poco con mi gran amiga,hace mucho que no nos vemos - Relató Daidouji,Kinomoto asentía con la cabeza algo melancólica.

"Te extrañaba Tomoyo..no sabes cuanto" - Pensaba la niña mientras que tomaba un largo sorbo de su copa. Tomoyo sonrió.

Y..que pasó con Li? - Preguntó la joven pero la niña no respondió. - Sakura? Saku..ra - La miró,estaba dormida. En seguida una criatura parecida a un peluche volador amarillo se acercó.

Kero-chan que le pusiste a la bebia? - Pregunto Tomoyo

Nada, le puse algo parecido a..a..que era? ah si! Harina - Le contestó algo confuso

Harina? Oh no..la drogaste..te dije que usaras las pastillas que estaban al lado de la caja de galletas,no el polvo que usaba mi mamá para matar a las ratas del negocio - Retaba la niña al peluche,éste solo se disculpó y salió volando por la ventana. Tomoyo se quedó cuidando de Sakura.

Te vez tan linda mientras duermes Sakura... - Susurró Daidouji mientras cargaba a la pequeña que se había entregado al mundo de sus sueños,que estaba muy bien protegido por la guardiana Tomoyo Daidouji que velaba por su querida amiga..


	2. Aura Mariko,una chica misteriosa

**Una nueva Historia**

**Cap.2 - Aura Mariko,una chica misteriosa.**

El alba despertaba a los seres vivos,incluída a la pequeña Kinomoto que,dentro de su sueño,susurraba:

T-Tomoyo..no...no te vayas.. - Decía la niña dormida. Tomoyo,quien se encontraba al lado de ella le tomó de la mano. La joven cazadora cesó de hablar,y su rostro cambió a uno más tranquilo. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

T-Tomoyo? Que hago..aqui? - Dijo la niña a medio ojo abierto

Ay Sakura-chan..te quedaste dormida nn - Dijo Daidouji con su sonrisa característica.

Cuando finalizaron de desayunar ambas dieron un paseo por el parque. Ahí,la pequeña Kinomoto decidió por fin decirle a su amiga su gran secreto..

Este..T-Tomoyo.. - Dijo la niña temblando. Esta muy nerviosa y su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Hai,Sakura? - Dijo la niña dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cariño

Tomoyo..recuerdas ese día..en la escuela? C-Cuando tu te..te... - Dijo Sakura mas no podía hablar de los nervios

Etto..te refieres al día en que capturaste la carta Flower? - Dijo la niña recordando ese evento. Ahí le había dicho a Sakura que la quería,pero la niña no entendió el doble significado de esas palabras..será que ahora..? Sakura se detuvo y su amiga la imitó.

Sakura-chan? Que pasa? - Dijo Daidouji un poco preocupada,pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Sakura la miró a los ojos y lo notó. Al instante se sonrrojó y tomó fuerzas.

Tomoyo..cuando me dijiste eso yo era muy ingenua y no entendía lo que en realidad me querías decir.. - Empezó a relatar - Desde que te fuiste sentí..un gran vacío en mi corazón. No lo entendí..hasta ahora. - Tomó aire y la miró

Tomoyo.. te quiero.. - Le dijo muy sonrojada. Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura con un dejo de sorpresa. En realidad no se esperaba eso de su querida Sakura Kinomoto

Yo tambien te quiero Sakura - Dijo la niña sonriendole a su amiga

Tomoyo..entiendes que te quiero más...que a una amiga? - Preguntó la niña algo duvitativa

Hai! Sakura-chan..y tu entiendes que te quiero más que a una amiga? - Le sonrió la niña,haciendo que la pequeña Kinomoto se lanzara en sus brazos.

Tomoyo..te amo! - Le dijo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo que fue rápidamente correspondido. Lentamente se separaron y se dieron un cálido beso,sellando la promesa de estar juntas por siempre...

Al pasar los años,Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto se amaban cada vez más y más..hasta que hace un año que viven juntas junto con Kero. Al terminar la escuela,Tomoyo decidió estudiar diseño de modas y la pequeña Sakura pastelería,claro que Kero influyó mucho en eso. Ambas estudiaban en la misma universidad.

En un día como otro,algo nuevo iría a pasar...

Sakura-chan! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! - Dijo en un pequeño pero audible grito su compañera.

Ya voooy! - Gritó la niña cayendo por las escaleras con la mochila y las recetas en la mano.

Ouch! Itai... - Se quejó la niña

Donde te duele? - Preguntó Daidouji algo preocupada por el golpe

Aquí..ayudame Tomoyo - Dijo finjiendo dolor en sus labios. La joven compañera rozó y lamió los labios de la pequeña Kinomoto.

Ahora estás...mejor? - Dijo la chica algo sonrojada. Sakura respondió que sí y ambas se marcharon hacia la universidad.

En la Universidad,una de las clases era compartida. Decoración y coordinación. Ese día..

Siéntense rápido! - Dijo el profesor tomando lista. Sakura y Tomoyo respondieron.

Hoy entrará un alumno nuevo,pasa. - Le dijo a la figura detrás de la puerta y entró una chica de cabellos azulados,como el cielo, con ojos rosados. La chica desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Kinomoto.

Ella es Mariko Aura,sigue la carrera de pastelería. - Dijo el profesor haciendo que Sakura reaccionara. Sakura se sonrojó ante la mirada de la nueva alumna y Tomoyo lo notó,sientiéndose un poco celosa.

Veamos,siéntate al lado de Kinomoto. - Dijo el profesor y la nombrada levantó el brazo señanando su lugar. Tomoyo cambió su expresión acostumbrada a una más seria.

Mucho gusto Kinomoto-sama - Dijo la joven con una voz muy dulce

S-Sama? Eh..arigatou..Mariko-san - Respondió la niña mientras que la nueva alumna se sentó a su lado. Tomoyo miró todo desde el asiento de atrás.

Al final de las clases,Tomoyo y Sakura se dedicaron a enseñarle las instalaciones hasta que el receso terminó y Sakura y Aura tenían que ir a sus clases de pastelería.

Bueno Tomoyo,nos vemos. - Dijo la niña dándole un dulce beso a su compañera haciendo que Aura se sintiera un poco celosa. Que estaba pasando con esta chica?

K-Kinomoto-sama..es hora de irnos - Le dijo mientras que la niña se despedía de Daidouji y se marchaba al lado de Mariko.

Ehh..Kinomoto-sama.. - Empezó a susurrar la chica

Dime solo Sakura - Dijo sonriendo. Aura se sonrojó levemente.

Ehh..Sakura-sama..esa chica es tu novia? - Preguntó con un poco de rencor en su voz

Si,hace 3 años que estamos juntas,pero la conozco desde la primaria. - Dijo alegremente la niña mientras que llegaban al salón decorado con numerosos pasteles deliciosos.

Ahh..ya veo.. - Dijo rencorosa la joven

Mariko-san? - Preguntó la niña al ver la expresión en su rostro

No,nada Dime solo Aura - Sonrió de la misma forma que Sakura lo había hecho

De acuerdo,Aura-chan - Y se sentaron en su lugar,una al lado de la otra.

Las clases pasaron y pronto llegó la hora de irse a sus hogares. Por costumbre,Tomoyo esperaba en la salida a Sakura para ir juntas a la casa de Kinomoto,pero al fijar la vista en su compañera,notó la presencia de Mariko.

Sakura? Que haces con Mariko-san? - Preguntó celosamente la chica

Ah! Tomoyo,Aura-chan quiso acompañarme hasta la puerta de la escuela - Respondió inocentemente la niña. Tomoyo adoptó un rostro frío. Sakura la miró.

Tomoyo...Pasa algo? - Preguntó la niña algo preocupada por su novia

Le dijo Aura-chan.. - Susurró Daidouji pero Sakura no lo escuchó.

Nani? Dijiste algo? Dime Tomoyo... - Le pedía. Aura las miraba y notó el enojo en el rostro de Tomoyo por su presencia y sonrió para sus adentros.

Sakura-sama..no te importaría que me retirara? Es que se me hizo tarde y.. - Se disculpó Mariko.

N-No! Para nada,disculpa haberte retrasado U - Se excusó la niña y se despidió de su amiga. Tomoyo ni la miró.

Hasta mañana! **Sakura**-sama,Daidouji-sama! - Las saludó con especial énfasis hacia Sakura.

"Daidouji-sama ehh..? No me robarás a Sakura,Mariko..no lo lograrás" - Pensó la compañera de Kinomoto y caminaron hacia la casa de esta.

Tomoyo..te noto distante..te sucede algo? - Preguntó Kinomoto hacia la chica

Sakura-chan..que opinas de Mariko-san? - Preguntó algo fría. Sakura la miró duvitativa.

Aura-chan? Pues..es una persona alegre, divertida, amable..en fin demo..por que lo preguntas? - Le respondió Sakura

No,por nada. Vámonos,es tarde y hay que despertar a Kero. Ya sabes como se pone cuando no le dan de comer - Le sonrió la niña y Kinomoto la besó.

Te amo..lo sabías? - Sonrió la pequeña. Daidouji correspondió el beso con un susurro

Yo tambien te amo Sakura-chan..yo tambien te amo.. - Y el beso continuó unos largos minutos que se hicieron eternos para estas dos enamoradas.


End file.
